Molten Hot or Ice Cold?
by realityrunaway
Summary: A cruel breakup. Her pain and suffering. His betreyal. His suppressed feelings. Lies to himself and everyone else. Her giving up. The suicide. His fear and regret. Her conscience. Their ending. Please R&R! SesshKago. AU. ONESHOT.


_**Disclaimer:**_ I do NOT own Inuyasha.

This is made a oneshot, and will stay a one shot. So please do not request it to be continued. Thank you!

_**Molten Hot or Ice Cold?**_

By: ScarredHeart10

-:-:-

When I agreed to go out with him that afternoon…I have made the biggest mistake of my life. I was twenty then, and I still am now. _**He**_ called me as asked if I'd meet him in the park. I had a lot, really a lot of stuff to do. Mind me, university is NOT easy at all. But he said it was urgent and all, and he pleaded me to a point where I could never say no. So I agreed, and out I went from my house to the park. It was a late Fall afternoon, about 5:00-6:00 PM, it was also somehow darker than the normal ones because the street lights were lit up early. Plus the freezing wind blowing from the east is not helping my already cold situation.

When I arrived at my destination, he was under a tree looking as if in deep thought. '_Well that's a first_,' I thought sarcastically in an almost teasing way. Who could blame me? That 'he' that I've been mentioning is known for his laid-back, whatever, hot-headed, childish personality. Seeing him in deep thought is bound to be a sight. When he finally realized I was right there, in front of him, he looked at me surprised…and nervous. The thought bugged me, but I brushed it off easily. I posted one of my real brightest smiles, "Inuyasha!" I greeted running over and hugging him tight in the waist. His name is Inuyasha, my boyfriend of two years. Amazing right? We've been together for Two years. Even my own friends who were there when we first met finds it incredible and surprising. In that two years we've had a lot of troubles and bumps in our relationship, but we managed to pull through and each time, my love for him would only increase from it.

But another surprising thing was that when I hugged him, he hesitated to hug back for a few seconds. I could feel him doubting, even though I did not see his face at all. When I looked up to see his face with my wide happy and warm smile, no matter how freezing it still is outside, he replied it with that uneasy smile and doubt-filled eyes. That very moment, I knew something was wrong. I just decided to be ignorant about it. I tilted my head slightly as if in wonder, "Is something wrong? You can tell me." I replied reassuringly moving my hands up to his neck.

He continued to stare at me with those sickening doubtful and guilty eyes that I'm starting to hate the more I see. Inuyasha had never been good with hiding his feelings, he just shows them all. "Look, Kagome…I…" He paused and looked away, evading my face. Honestly, that time, I felt utterly stupid. I was smiling nicely and he dared look away. I tugged his arm to get his attention back. He then held my arms, squeezing both tightly…and then prying both off with a sad expression. "I…don't think our relationship is going too well."

I stared up at him with a confused and wronged face. "W-What?" I asked in a suddenly shaky voice.

He released both of my arms that he just pried off of him and looked away guiltily. "I…I think it's best for both of us to end it here."

My mouth hung open in shock. I wanted to say 'Okay, you got me. Where are the cameras?', pretend the whole thing is just some sick practical joke the media loved to play on people in the TV. But my whole body would not obey me. My mouth wont say the things I want to and my body itself stiffened. I cannot control anything, not with Inuyasha's guilty but serious eyes looking right at me. I swallowed hard and held back the tears that are staring to slowly blur my vision.

"I think it's best for us to end it here…" Inuyasha continued.

My trembling hands went up to cover my mouth, "No…" I shook my head and tears started to fall one by one.

"We have been fighting a lot lately…"

"Stop it!" I yelled out in denial, while covering my ears and as my tears start falling on the ground like rain.

But he only continued, "It's better to just end it here, before we hurt each other more…"

"Stop…Please stop…" I replied pleadingly as if every inch of my strength was drained. The park scenery around me felt like it was not there. It was replaced by a pitch dark room surrounded only by mirrors and one light above me. The only thing I could hear at the moment was his clear voice.

"And…And I found someone else."

_**There it was. **_

My knees gave in as I fell on the hard ground, the mirrors on the dark room shattered all at the same time. I could hear it all in my head, loud and clear. Was that really just some imaginary mirrors? Or was it my heart? Maybe it was my soul…?

Inuyasha looked down at my trembling form. Is it guilt in his eyes? Or Pity? "I'm sorry, but-"

"Stop it!" I managed to yell in his face. I slapped his hands away from me and tried to look up at him as angry as I can…but I couldn't. Not with all my thoughts jumbled inside of my head, my vision blurring from the tears, and my heart and feelings on haywire. He tried reaching once again.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled back without thinking. I felt him pause an inch away from me.

He closed his eyes tiredly before looking back at me, "Look, I can expla-"

"Shut up! I don't want your stupid explanations! I don't wanna hear anything from you! Just shut up! I HATE YOU!" That last single statement took all the energy I had left. I fell down on my bottom, crying. "W-Why are you d-doing this to me?" I mumbled out shakily, covering my face down with my bangs and hands.

He kneeled closer to me, and without second thoughts I threw myself at his chest, hugged him tightly and buried my face on his shirt as if dear life depended on it, ironically it felt so. He hugged back soothingly like he always did before.

Maybe this whole thing was just a bad nightmare, I'd wake up later and know that nothing of this sort happened. Maybe…Maybe I would be woken up any second now.

"Kikyo.."

I froze in horror and stepped away from Inuysha. He was looking down at me, surprised. I knew he was just starting to realize his own mistake. Once again, my lips quivered. "T-This is enough, I've heard enough…" I managed to say out no matter how shaky it was. I got on my feet and turned as quick as I could.

He caught my wrist, "Kagome! Wait-"

I could only look back at his face. Shock and guilt flooded his face as soon as he caught sight of how I completely look like. I managed to pull away from him because of it. I started running as soon as I was free.

Running away from the person I love…

Running away from our memories…

Running away from my happiness…

Running away…from my life…

The cold wind brushed hard against my skin, and my tears streamed down endlessly, but I kept on running. The background became nothing more than a blur of colours. It was already dark when I stopped, and there in front of Old Oak Tree, my favourite place here since childhood, I cried my feelings out and cared about nothing else.

-:-:-

I walked inside the St. Angels University, just like any other students of the said University. What differed though, was the pitying looks, sad expressions or even avoiding gazes everyone else is giving me.

It had been going on since the start of last week, after the break up. Word had spread out like a disease, by the end of last week, practically everyone already knew about out break up. And everyone, anywhere, and anytime would give me those pitying looks and 'encouraging words' like: "He's not really worth it!", "It's his loss not yours.", "Cheer up Kagome! There are better guys out there.". It. Does. Not. Help. It has never helped from the very start. Plus I'll bet you 50 of them are only saying those to look nice, when in truth they really don't give a crap about me or what happened. Heck, some of those might even be happy about the break up.

That ten minute event has changed me. I may not look like a slob, because I don't dress like one. But I am, my personality is. I am not the happy Kagome everyone used to know me for. Inuyasha took even that from me. I cant even try to change back or even pretend for the sake of those around me, it floods memory back to me and I end up crying all over again. Inuyasha is too precious for me, I love him more than anything and anyone in this world. I cant just move on with my life and the reason for that is even simple; It's because Inuyasha _is _my life.

-:-:-

It's everywhere. Their break up is talked about everywhere you possibly know in the University. It was as if the whole event was filmed and broadcasted in the T.V. It became the huge gossip around the campus: 'Inuyasha and Kagome's two-years relationship that has recently ended'. Everyone has comments about it, whether it be good or bad. There was not a day that passed without you hearing the topic even once. It's gradually decreasing now, which is good. Because, I for one, am sick of it. It's almost as bad as the girls following me everyday. Almost.

I continued my way towards my first class. I have known Kagome since 2nd year of High School. And unfortunately enough, I've known Inuyasha way before that, we are distant cousins, but still related by blood. Kagome and Inuyasha met about that time(2nd year of HS) as well. I've never gotten along with Inuyasha since childhood. I've never liked him, but I guess I've never really loathed him either. I've always thought of him as an idiot though. As for Kagome…I guess after these five years I've known her…she's an irreplaceable person in my life. We've shared all sorts of conversations you can think of. I remember when I first met her in one of our classes. I ignored her very existence, just like what I do with everyone not important enough to me. I am not the most friendly, talkative or sociable person alive, I'm even known for my cold and distant attitude against people. Kagome knew that, and either she's dense and stupid or she's just plain brave, but she tried to talk to me and get me to reply. No matter how many disapproving looks and frowns or even glares I gave her, she did not stop and talked endlessly about random and, as I had loved to categorize it: stupid things. All until I finally started replying little by little. She considered getting me to reply a huge accomplishment, and considered me one of her closest friends because of all the time she spent talking, it's actually more like _pestering,_ me. And…even though it took me awhile to admit it before, she's become one of the very little number of people that have gained my trust and respect…and maybe even more.

I felt eyes on me as I walked in the classroom with my expressionless façade, but ignored all of it. All through my life I was considered 'Perfect' by everyone. Good grades, great athletic abilities, nice looks, came from a rich family, I've got all of it. I've gotten used to getting all of these unwanted attentions. 'Unwanted' because I find all of it a pain and just problematic. Girls here and there are trying to 'get' me, and everyone else just think I can do every single thing in the world and become dependant of me. It disgusts me that they still 'clung' to me no matter how cold I am to them. It should be drilled on their heads that I only do things for myself and not anyone else.

I spotted Kagome on the table near the windows. She's staring out at the clouds with that expression that says she's in a death sentence. The sight is very disturbing and, to put plainly, not right. The Kagome I've known these five years would not look like that. The lively and stupidly brave Kagome that got me to reply to her, would never act like this. I feel frustrated and annoyed at how she's being. How could one single girl's strange behaviours get me and my usually calm feelings like this?

"Are you going to stare out and waste your time again?" I stated with my expressionless voice as I walked up to her.

She looked up at me slightly surprised, but it quickly disappeared, "Yeah," She answered in her dry voice, "Anything wrong with that?"

I felt like my eyebrows twitched a little in annoyance, but I simply shrugged coolly at her in reply and sat down. After staring at me one last time, she soundlessly went back to 'wasting her time' as I preferred to call it.

-:-:-

With her bag tucked under her arm, Kagome headed towards the campus canteen for lunch. Silently wishing Inuyasha is not there, she walked in the buzzing room crowded with so much people. She kept her head down probably repeating how she hopes to not see Inuyasha. I grabbed her shoulder from behind her.

She jumped in surprise turning 180 degrees completely. My bored eyes met her surprised and shocked ones. "Sesshoumaru!" She squeaked before sighing the breath she was holding in. "It's just you…"

I simply stared back looking like I don't care much, "You didn't step in this place at all last week, any reasons why?" I asked, even though I fully know the answer.

Kagome nodded and continued walking, I walked beside her, "You know the reason already. Stop asking me.. You know it's…"

"Inuyasha." I replied carelessly in my impassive voice. I watched in the corner of my eye as pain crossed the girl beside me's face. She nodded silently. That time, I felt like shaking her awake, snap her out of it. '_Just how long does she plan on doing this?_' I thought to myself as a familiar, overly familiar laugh was heard, '_Speak of the devil_.' I thought in annoyance. I was sure Kagome heard it too.

I frowned in displease. Kagome stiffened. But for the sake of it, we both turned to my left where the laugh came from. There, seated in front of us, was non other than Inuyasha. His arm was around some other girl, they are with some other people. And he's laughing so carelessly as if without a care in the world…

Inuyasha turned to his right still with that smile on his face. The scene that greeted him took him fully by surprise, his previous smile disappeared in a quick speed. "K-Kagome?" He managed to say. The rest of the people with him, including the girl he has his arm around also turned.

Kagome could only stare back in shock and quickly conquering pain. Here he is, the person she said she had loved the most in her whole life; The person she'd give up everything for. Also the cause of her grieving this whole time. He was right there, and…his arms are protectively around some other girl.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru. What's up, man?" One of the guys with Inuyasha greeted.

"Nothing…" I replied back not caring about it or him at all. I was much too concerned for the girl beside me though my stoic face would not show it. I casted Kagome one glance.

"Ah. So you're the infamous Sesshoumaru?" the girl Inuyasha was with suddenly said. "I've heard a lot about you." She continued on with a confident smile on her face, '_So she's the one he chose?_' I thought to myself quickly looking her over. "I'm Kikyo. I just transferred here," She held out a hand, "Nice to meet you."

I only stared at her held out hand once before looking at her boredly like I do with everyone else. Because really, that's all she is to me. Just another person. She took her hand back as I did not shake it back. "Ookay." She said quietly, probably feeling stupid. "But anyways, I'm also your cousin's new girlfriend. Maybe that'll make you treat me better?" She landed a kiss on Inuyasha's cheek. I sighed inwardly knowing full well what's coming next.

As if ignoring Kikyo, everyone turned towards Kagome, who other than lingering shock, has nothing but pain, sadness and rejection across her face. Her face or body did not move, as if it was frozen. I knew inside, what's left of her heart has shattered fully into thousands of pieces. A tear fell down her unmoving face. She brought a hand to wipe it off and turned to ran for it.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha unconsciously called out, he stood up to go after her. He was held back by a hard grip on his arm. He looked up and was greeted by my trademark cold glare that would send shivers on your back.

"Stop going after her." I threatened calmly but managed to show the cold anger dripping on my voice. "She has suffered enough. You've made your choice, live with it." Casting Kikyo, who wore a confused face, and everyone else one last look, I ran off to the direction Kagome went.

"That girl's nothing compared to Kagome" I muttered to myself while on my way, "Inuyasha had always been stupid with choosing. His idiocy, apparently, is beyond a believable level."

-:-:-

I found Kagome silently crying to herself outside at one of the University's emergency exit door staircases. She looked as if she was trying to stop crying but is also failing at it miserably. I approached and sat beside her not making the slightest sound and kept her company.

It wasn't 'till later when her crying decreased. I was amazed at how long and how much she cried. And to think she was like this, or even worse, last week? She laughed weakly, no humour on her tone at all, and wiped off the last of her tears. "I knew I was already replaced, you know?" Her voice was dry and raspy. I did not reply, knowing she'll continue.

"But I wasn't able to believe it, until now." She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip as it trembled, "Not until now that I saw her, right there…with him."

I turned my head at her as she slowly opened her lids that revealed her sorrow-filled brown orbs. Those eyes once shown with happiness, mischief and curiosity. And it took only one guy to replace all of that with sorrow and pain. She's truly a fragile creature at heart.

"I don't know…" She silently said, burying her face on her hands, "I don't know anymore…" A soft laugh came from her. "I'm pathetic aren't I?" She mumbled.

I looked her in the eye, my emotionless hazel-gold-ish eyes met her misery-filled ones, "Yeah. You're completely pathetic right now."

Surprise showed on Kagome's face, but it was quickly replaced with understanding. "This is definitely the Sesshoumaru I know. I wouldn't exchange it for anything else."

A small smile, that completely escaped my control, crept up my face. Kagome smiled back at me, "You know you should smile more. It suits you." I felt my heart skip a beat right that time.

Silence followed. I watched Kagome beside me. She's looking up front at the scenery in front of us. Her eyes are distant, as if it's looking at something far, something another person cannot see. Even her expression said that it's like she's in another place. She looked in deep thought about things I cannot even start guessing. The sight bugged me, completely. Kagome had never had this look before.

"Sesshoumaru," She said suddenly, her voice indicated nothing. Almost like my expressionless tone, but…it's also different…and to me it seemed worse. "Can I ask you something?" She continued without looking at me.

"What is it?" Came my answer.

My eyes never once left her face. "Molten hot…or Ice cold?" She asked. I did not get it at all. But what caught my attention was how she said it. How she looked. She still had that distant expression…only this time it seemed like she had given up. This person in front of me looked as if she has…given up life.

"What?" I replied at her question. I still have not gotten what it meant.

Kagome shook her head in dismissal, "Never mind." She stood up and brushed off the dust on her clothing, "I should go now…" She forced a smile on her face. "Thanks for keeping me company." She turned to leave.

I sighed bringing a hand up my forehead. This whole thing only brought me a headache.

"Sesshoumaru," I heard her say again. I turned back to her. She had a sad defeated smile, "Thank you for everything. These five years…thank you. I'll see you later. Bye…" And she turned once again.

I watched her retreating form until it was out of sight. I sighed once again, it seems I've been doing this a lot lately. "What was that all about?" I said to myself remembering her thank you's and goodbye.

Annoyance and frustration is starting to come over me once again. All of these are brought by Kagome. I have decided once before to not let things get to me as much, that's why I do not care much. But...Kagome, she had everything about me on haywire and chaos. She's the only person who manages to do that. She's the only one capable of getting me worried to the point of becoming frustrated. I hate, HATE, being frustrated. It causes headaches and migraines. And Migraines and I do not get along well.

'_Molten hot or ice cold?_' The question popped up my head. That's another frustrating and confusing thing. I shook the thought away. That whole time I had wanted to wrap my arms around her scared and lonely form. Protect Kagome from everything and everyone. Put back all those lost happiness. To show her just how much important she is to me. To keep her happy…To-

"No. That's not right." I stated to myself breaking the train of thoughts. "That's not right..." I repeated to myself half-heartedly. I cant do any of that to her. I shook my head, "Damn, I need to get a hold of myself…"

-:-:-

"Sesshoumaru!" another called for the twentieth time this morning. I sighed inwardly and ignored whoever it was. Seriously, cant these girls take a hint? If I don't reply for the last past months, cant they understand that I wont reply now?

"Sesshoumaru! Please go out with me!" "We're perfect together!" "We should hang out sometime!" "SESSHOUMARU!"

Finally entering my class, I was able to lock those bunch of annoyance outside. '_They don't even have the brains to know that what they're doing is plain disgusting. Are they really university students?_' I thought in irritation. So far, this day had been far from amusing. It had been raining hard since this early morning. But I had to go to class still because we're having a session with a professor from another university. And right after getting in the campus, I was once again bombarded by those girls. Even the weather still had not gotten better.

But replacing all those disturbing and useless thoughts, my mind travelled towards a certain dark haired and light brown eyed, complicated girl: Kagome. She is nowhere in sight and the session will start in less than five minutes. '_Maybe she overslept?_' I shrugged.

The whole three-hour session ended, but she never showed up. It's bothersome because Kagome's not the type to skip out on an important session like this. I headed towards the cafeteria, once again ignoring the horde of girls heading my way or hanging around me.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru!" I heard someone call me, and knowing its not one of those girls bothering me, I turned. It's Kagome's best friend, Sango, I guess a friend of mine as well since I've known her way back too. "Have you seen Kagome?" I shook my head. Sango slapped her forehead exasperatedly, "Where the heck is that girl?! She's not at home, I called…"

"I'm getting worried, Sango…" Another girlfriend, Ayame, added.

"We're all worried," Miroku, also a friend of ours said, "Especially since she's like that recently…"

I rolled my eyes inwardly, Of course I was worried too. Hell, I'm more worried than any of them!

Sango frowned, "I know. Also, she has been asking 'Molten hot or ice cold?' over and over yesterday…"

They caught my full attention that moment.

"Yeah," Ayame replied "What does it mean anyways…?"

"What's molten hot? Lava?" Miroku asked.

"As for Ice cold…" Sango's eyes traveled out one of the windows, "Like the weather? It's ice cold isn't it?"

Things started clicking in on my head as the three continued their conversation. A flashback of Kagome's look, expression, voice and everything that happened yesterday repeated itself on my head. (_This person in front of me looked as if she has…given up life. _) My eyes widened as I ran off outside the building. I was not completely sure about what is happening, but every instinct in my body shouted that I should be in this specific place, so I followed.

"HEY! Where are you going?!" I heard Miroku call out behind me. "It's a storm out there! Sesshoumaru!"

-:-:-

Ignoring the rain that continuously drop on me, I ran towards the only place my head is screaming: in the park, where Kagome loved to pass time, the 'Old Oak Tree'.

My heart was beating so fast, it's sure to burst out soon enough. If it wasn't for the rain, I was sure I'd be soaked in sweat right now. My body felt numb. Numb from the cold, numb from exhaustion, but I was also sure I wont stop running anytime soon. Not until I get to the place.

I slowed down at the last hill towards the tree. My mind is clouded with all sorts of thoughts. I did not even have to scan the area. It was clearly and vividly posted there, the thing the I feared the most at the moment.

There in the middle of the deserted field of grass, meters away from the oak tree, where the freezing rain might be falling the hardest, where it's deserted, is Kagome. She is sprawled down on her stomach, unconscious, pale, face on the grass, and…lifeless.

Without second thought, I ran towards her. _'Suicide?' _The amount of fear I'm feeling is overwhelming. This is the first time in my 'perfect' life had I felt clueless as to what to do. Feel afraid, confused and terrified. Quickly when at her side, I lifted her form, her _**ice cold **_form. Cradling her on my shaking body, I caressed her pale cheek. The thought of her being dead is arising at such a level that my own emotions couldn't even be kept intact. The mask of emotionless and indifference façade I'm known for was long gone. My calm, arrogant and obnoxious personality was easily thrown away. For the first time in such a long time, Sesshoumaru Tashio is hopeless and desperate.

The rain never wavered, and continued pouring down as hard as it can on my already weak body. All I could do was kneel there and cradle the person that I have loved for the longest time. Who am I kidding? I knew from the very beginning that I have these feelings for her. I am not stupid after all. But I was never true to it or to myself. I never said anything about it. And now…I might not get the chance to let her know at all. "K-Kagome?" My hoarse voice came out, I held onto her tight.

She cant be dead. That's not right. She's not dead.

Anger is starting to rise inside of me. Anger towards Inuyasha, anger towards the rain, towards her for even thinking about doing something like this, anger towards everything and everyone. But most of all, anger towards myself. Hate. I am starting to hate myself. Hate myself that was considered perfect by everyone. Hate towards myself for not protecting her enough. But especially for not letting Kagome knowing about what I feel even once. I'll hate myself as much as I can. But…I'll never hate her…

I gripped her arm, holding onto her as if it would make things better. I buried my face on her hair as my tears that mixed together with rain fall. And… "I love you…" …was all I could say to her. I hugged her tighter, if even possible.

-:-:-

"_I've given up life itself."_

"It would be better like that, right?" I looked up to stare at a mirror, or clone, of myself. We look exactly alike from clothing to face, hair and body. It's like staring at a mirror of myself. It's the only thing I could see in this dark room.

"That's right." The mirror-me answered back, "It's better like this. Less pain for both of us. We wont have to cry ourselves asleep every night anymore. We don't want to feel used anymore. No one would care anyway. Right, Kagome?" She, or maybe I should say _I _but I'll call it _'it' _since I'm not sure exactly what it is, continued. It's voice are hollow and empty. It's eyes…dead, no light. I wonder if that's how I also look like right now?

It flashed white for a second, but it was gone as soon as it came. It was the same black room, only… I looked down, broken pieces of glass are scattered on the ground. "These glass, I know them. They're the pieces of glass that shattered w-when…"

"When _**he**_ broke up with us." The mirror-me once again said. I looked up at it's emotionless face. "Those are the same mirrors he shattered. There are only two mirrors left…"

A loud shattering noise sounded throughout the whole area. In panic, I hastily turned on my back, it seemed like another mirror shattered, the pain in my already heavy heart increased.

"Only one mirror left." The mirror-me continued in it's dry voice.

"What?" I said under my breath. I swallowed hard, "W-What's going to me? If the last mirror shatters?"

"We'll disappear." It replied, it's tone or face not changing.

I closed my eyes and nodded, understanding my situation fully. I knew well how this will end. I watched as the corner of my last mirror started cracking.

"Alright," I answered back scared, but unexpectedly confident. "…I'm ready to disapp-"

"_**I love you."**_

My eyes widened, the dark room, together with the mirror-me is slowly disappearing. "W-What?" A white light covered everything, I had to shut my eyes close.

I opened my suddenly heavy lids in spite the pain it shot through my body. I groaned gripping whatever, or whoever is holding me tightly.

My head is pounding. But I want to know what is happening around me. I tried to shift in a better position. It was not long when I found myself looking straight into surprised and shocked gold-hazel eyes that showed almost all the expressions possible from shock to fear, sadness and happiness.

"K-Kagome?" A familiar voice stuttered. It was kind of awkward because just like his eyes, his voice showed all sorts of emotions, and he wouldn't normally be like this. I laughed at the thought. My laugh was stiff and weak, but it showed my relief and gratefulness. My eyes started tearing once again. I wrapped my arms around him. "Sesshoumaru…" I murmured in recognition.

As if not thinking much at all, Sesshoumaru shoved me in his chest. I could feel relief radiating through his every action. I continued crying, but at the same time laughing while cradled and held against him. This whole thing somewhat felt right. It feels like the place where I should have been at from the beginning.

"Don't leave me." I heard him say, he tightened his hold even more. "I was…scared. You… All of this…" I heard him laugh, it was humorous as if he was in disbelief of himself. "I'm glad."

I nodded my head and held back onto him as tight as I could. It felt good to belong. It felt good to know this was the right place and not the one I had before.

"I love you." He said once again.

A smile formed itself on my lips. I nodded, "Thank you." I closed my eyes once again. The thought of letting go of Sesshoumaru was out of my mind. Even if we're to get attacked right that moment, I will not let go. I mean, we're already under a cold storm and we still would not let go or move, why stop now?

-:-:-

I was surprised when she suddenly moved and woke up. She held back onto me as if life depended on it. I was glad she's using me for support. I was glad she's not dealing with things by herself anymore. But what I was glad for the most was that…she's alright. I was still surprised, I was out for words. I did the only thing I could, tell her how I really felt. "I love you."

"Thank you." She replied to me. I felt her smile and nod.

And that was all I needed. That simple reply would keep me going. Because you see, I trust her as much as I love her. She's Kagome after all. The girl who is capable of making me do and experience all sorts of things out of my personality. She had my head and emotions in chaos in less than an hour. She's the only one capable of this.

"I wont let go of you anymore." I told her as an advance warning.

"Don't let go then." She replied simply.

-:THE END+-

* * *

So how was it? Review if you liked it please!! It'll really make my day! :)

AGAIN, please DO NOT ask for continuation for this story. Because I'm not changing my mind -.- this is a oneshot and it's finished. But, instead, please read my other stories, especially this one that I'll be posting soon:

I am currently in the middle of writing this story's first chapter. It's called _**'Two Stories in One'**_ (Another SesshKago. Because they're the most amazing pair possible…HA! XD)

_**Summary: **_Silver Moon Association, one of Japan's most famous and successful agencies… exclusively for guys. That is, until Higurashi Kagome, a total newbie to show-biz came in and got hired to be the agency's first girl talent. Get it? FIRST girl talent? Oh what fun, right? Wrong! Not with the rest of the talents doubting her ability. Not with everyone else going after her from jealousy and anger. Not with having her first debut in the business as a huge hit idol drama.

So any comments about this story(Two Stories in One)?


End file.
